


In Passing

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam run across the fabled 'Slayer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Passing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sass for beta'ing. Another really old fic, probably the second or third I wrote. Once again, I plan on eventually going back and reworking it but for now you get this version :P

* * *

“Hey,” Dean Winchester said sidling up to the blonde at the bar.

She was short, petite and beautiful but she merely gave him a cursory glance before looking back at her drink. Dean took note that it was a soda and also that her attention seemed to be drawn to a man on the dance floor who was dancing very closely with a tall brunette.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?” he tried again, adding a smirk. She turned back to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Has that ever worked?” she asked, turning back to look at the man dancing.

Dean looked over at the guy who had enraptured her attention. He didn’t look like much; certainly wasn’t very good looking and had an awful fashion sense.

“Is he an old boyfriend or something?” Dean looked over at the guy and saw him give a small nod to five men dancing with their partners nearby. They nodded back and the six men and their partners began moving off the dance floor toward the back of the bar.

“Or something,” she replied distractedly. “Look, this has been great and all but I really have to go. Bye.”

Dean watched as she moved off to follow the group and sighed, running his hand through his hair. If she was going to go and confront a cheating boyfriend, she may need his help. It didn’t look like the guys had any intention of having their night ruined because of a jealous ex. Dean waved to Sam and signalled, knowing that Sam would understand and follow him. Surely enough, as they neared the back door, Dean heard Sam pull up behind him. He opened the door and heard the woman speak.

“Hey boys! Looking for a little action? I know I am,” she said flirtatiously. Dean heard Sam groan behind him. What the hell was wrong with her? Dean thought. She’s just asking for trouble. As they walked into the alley behind the bar, a man’s body hit the wall beside him.

“Run now!” Dean heard her scream and was barely missed by five women running past him, carrying the sixth who could barely stand and had a serious neck wound.

As Dean stepped past the door which was blocking his view, he was met with a very interesting sight. The small woman was fighting five men and seemed to be holding her own. The man beside him started to get up and Dean noticed his features had changed.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, “You gotta be shitting me!” Sam brushed past him and placed a stake into the vampire’s heart before he had a chance to get up.

Dean moved forward to help the woman when he felt Sam grab him by the arm and turned around to see a shocked expression on Sam’s face.

“We’ve got to help her Sammy,” Dean insisted, trying to pull his arm out of Sam’s grasp.

“No, we don’t. What the hell did you get us into Dean?” Dean turned back to look down the alley and saw that three of the vampires had been dusted. She seemed to be playing with the two that were left.

“Aww, come on! I thought you were better than this! What am I gonna do for fun now?” she said, dodging a blow and delivering a backhand to the vamp. Suddenly, both vamps lunged out at once and the force of the blows had her hitting the alley wall. Dean moved again to help her but Sam didn’t relinquish his hold on him. One of the vamps moved forward and hit her across the face, causing blood to form in the corner of her mouth. She wiped at her mouth and looked up, her eyes visibly hardened.

“My turn now,” she stated cruelly.

Kicking them both back, she picked up a chair from the dumpster beside her and hit the wall, shattering the chair and leaving a chair leg in each hand. Flipping them round in her hands she watched as both vampires snarled and lunged at her. Quicker than he expected, her hands flung forward and both crudely fashioned stakes hit their marks with deadly accuracy. She turned around and glared at Dean and Sam.

“Can I help you?” She still sounded pissed but it wasn’t directed at them. Dean watched as Sam stepped in front of him, hands held up, palms facing her.

“We’re really sorry. We didn’t know the Slayer was here or we wouldn’t have come,” Sam said, his voice submissive, though it showed no sign of fear. “We followed the trail left by a demon that was taking homeless people.” Dean frowned. Since when did they talk to others about their jobs and what the hell was a Slayer? The woman raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve already taken care of it.” The blonde walking up to the two brothers and dusted off her shirt. “Hunters?” she questioned looking at Sam. Sam nodded.

“Yeah. We’re brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester.” Sam held out his hand out to her warily but she only smiled and took his hand.

“Buffy Summers.”

“Alright. Hold up,” Dean yelled, rounding on Sam. “What the hell Sammy? Why don’t you just give out all our information to some stranger we don’t know?” Buffy gave a small laugh and Dean turned to glare at her.

“What’s so funny?”

Buffy bit back an obvious smile. “You hit on me at the bar and now you’re all shy?” Dean’s mouth gaped open and shut without making a noise. “Look, I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving.” Buffy walked back into the bar and Sam and Dean followed her. Sam nudged Dean.

“You hit on the Slayer?” Dean glared at the back of his grinning brother as he pushed through the throng of people dancing. They found her sitting at a table, scanning the room. Sam sat down at the table and looked at her questioningly, a look that she found increasingly annoying.

“What?”

Sam blushed and Dean rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I’ve just never met a Slayer. Or anyone who had met one.”

Dean held up his hands. “Hold up. What the hell is a Slayer?” he asked finally.

Buffy looked confused and turned to Sam.

“Is he new at this?” she asked smiling innocently. Dean in turn glared and Sam chuckled.

“I have been doing this my whole life,” Dean said. “I’ve just never heard of the Slayer before. Well, the rock band, but you don’t exactly look like a groupie.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m actually surprised Sam has heard of me,” she said, raising both eyebrows. The waitress appeared and placed a burger down in front of her with a large plate of fries. Dean looked at the giant meal before the tiny woman opposite him.

“You’re actually going to eat all of that?” he asked incredulously. Buffy nodded and rolled her eyes.

“Fast metabolism. Plus, slaying makes me hungry,” she replied, biting into her burger. “I can’t usually stand burgers but a salad just won’t cut it.”

“I don’t mean to be rude but I thought Slayers were loners,” Sam said. Buffy gave him a huge smile.

“They were. Broke the mould with me. Guess that’s why I’m the longest living Slayer.” She shrugged and continued eating. Sam gaped.

“How long?” he asked. Buffy looked up at him and swallowed her mouthful of food.

“I assume you mean slaying?” Sam nodded at her and she shrugged again. “Eh, ten years, give or take.”

“That’s incredible!” Sam exclaimed loudly. Dean frowned at him.

“Yeah, incredible. Look, what are you?” Dean said. Buffy put her burger down and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Someone once asked me the same thing. I’ll tell you exactly what I told him. I’m Capricorn on the cusp of Aquarius. You?”

“Dean,” Sam warned from beside his brother as he watched Buffy and Dean glare at each other.

“Look, I’m only looking out for me and my brother. The one question I have asked so far, that hasn’t received an answer, is bugging the hell out of me.”

“She’s the Slayer,” Sam said, drawing the attention of the other two at the table. Buffy went back to eating her burger. “She is a chosen warrior, given strength, to fight the forces of darkness. One girl in the whole world is chosen and they usually don’t last more than a couple of years. I don’t think any have lived past their 18th birthday.” Buffy gave a small cough and swallowed her mouthful.

“Sorry but I’m not the only one. Not anymore. Well, actually not for a while but that is beside the point.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sam said shaking his head.

“A few years ago, I was fighting the First Evil. You know the thing that existed before anything else. The original bad guy. Anyway, it was creating an army of pure vampires in hell. There were thousands. The First had started eliminating all of the potential Slayers so that it could wipe out the only line of defence. We rounded up the ones that were left and I led them into hell and we kicked its ass.”

“You went into hell?” Sam said stunned. Buffy shrugged.

“Had to take the fight to them. Anyway, a friend of mine, a really powerful witch, did a spell which made all potential Slayers, Slayers.”

“What do you mean that you weren’t always the only Slayer. I thought only one was called when the previous one died.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. When I died the first time, Kendra was called. Later on, she tracked some bad guys to my corner of the world and we fought them but she died. So then Faith was called. She went rogue and I had to stop her. Put her in a coma for a while and when she woke up, she went postal and tried to take me out. In the end, she decided to do the right thing and turned herself in and went to prison. When The First came up, she broke out and fought with me. She helps run the training school for Slayers now.”

“How many times have you died?” Dean asked quietly. He had memories of hell and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. Buffy shrugged again.

“Three. But I’m not counting anymore. Can’t keep a good thing down,” she said smiling. She noticed that Dean barely smiled back and Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. There was a small silence before Dean spoke up.

“So, super strength huh?” he said grinning, “Bet that comes in handy.” Buffy smiled.

“Strength, speed and skill actually. It’s due to you being part demon isn’t it?” Sam asked curiously. Buffy saw Dean’s hand reach for his gun and she looked him directly in the eye, her features hardened and icy.

“Don’t,” she warned, “I hate guns for a reason. Don’t make me explain why.” Sam noticed the exchange and realised Dean’s hand was on his gun. He didn’t remove his hand but he didn’t pull the gun out either. Buffy looked up at Sam.

“Where did you hear that?” Sam could hear the words were laced with venom and visibly swallowed. The change in her demeanour was sudden and unexpected and he wasn’t sure what he had said to cause such a change.

“I’m not sure,” he said honestly.

“I’m not a demon,” she said angrily, “The first Slayer was a regular girl. The ‘men’,” she spat, “couldn’t fight the demons so they found a poor girl, chained her up so she couldn’t fight and let a demon violate her, so they could have their warrior because they were too weak and pathetic. What they did was disgusting and had I been there, I would have taken them down myself. They had no right. The creation of the Slayer line was the only good thing that came out that. The world would always have a protector, a guardian, a warrior. We are the only things that stand between this earth and hell and I have done more than my fair share. I have died for this world over and over and over. I have fought an apocalypse almost every year and I have sacrificed people I love to keep it safe. You don’t like me? Fine, I couldn’t care less. But I am not a demon.” Buffy turned angrily back to the food in front of her before pushing it away with a disgusted look on her face, her appetite suddenly gone.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Sam said sincerely.

Dean moved his hand away from his gun and looked at her. She seemed to have aged before his eyes. What originally looked like a carefree woman, full of life, now appeared to be a warrior, worn down by too many battles with deep wounds. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” she sighed heavily and looked down at her watch. “I’m gonna go. I still have a Haklar Demon to stop before the night is up.” Sam stood as Buffy rose from the table.

“Do you mind if we tag along?” Buffy winced at the idea. “We can hold our own.”

“I suppose,” she replied slowly, “I do know of a nest of vamps I need to take out. If you want to help you can.”

Sam smiled as he followed Buffy out of the bar. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned as he followed them out.

Dean drove his Impala to an old house with boarded up windows at the back of a run—down neighbourhood.

“Okay,” Buffy said from the backseat. “You guys take the front, I’ll take the back.” She moved out of the car before either could respond and was soon ducking around the side of the house.

“Damn it!” Dean said as he hurried out of the car after her.

Dean and Sam had reached the front door when they heard the sound of splitting wood. They raced inside to see that most of the walls had been knocked out to create a bigger space for the nest. There were twenty or so vampires inside and Dean noticed the back door in pieces as Buffy fought the vamps that were attacking.

“Hey boys, did you miss me?” she quipped between hits. Dean and Sam separated, taking out the ones toward the front of the house, making sure that none left through the front door.

“Slayer!” one hissed as another four vampires advanced on the woman already fighting. “You’re supposed to be dead!” he snarled. Buffy blocked the blows and successfully staked three of the fighters.

“I may be dead but I’m still pretty!” Buffy smiled at the memory.

More circled her and attacked Buffy with a flurry of blows. Dean and Sam had taken out the vampires left standing back and now the rest were fighting Buffy. They stood back and watched as she delivered a series of blows, taking on almost every vampire around her. A female vampire advanced on Buffy with a couple of punches that caused her head to snap back and reopen the wound on her mouth. Dean watched as once again, her demeanour changed. She looked back at the female with cold eyes.

“I’m gonna be the one to take you down Slayer!” she hissed as the other vampires moved slightly back to allow room for the fight. Buffy rolled her eyes.

“You all say that. Where’s the originality, huh?” she delivered a few punches that were ducked and she avoided a few in return.

“Just because you made Angelus fall in love with you, doesn’t mean the rest of us will.” She swung wide and Buffy used the swing to hit her several times in the chest, the last blow forcing the vampire to stumble back several steps.

“Angel has a soul.” The female strode toward her, scoffing at her statement.

“He’s still a vampire. You should know by now that our kinds don’t mix. You turned two of the greatest killers known into your lap dogs. Angel may have had a soul before he met you but Spike didn’t.” She launched another set of blows, the last kick causing Buffy to fly into a post behind her. Buffy attacked angrily.

“I have no idea what it is about you that makes men fall at your feet but it won’t be happening tonight. Look at you, you’re nothing special.” Buffy stopped and looked at her. The vampire took this as a moment of weakness and leapt forward. Quicker than the vampire saw coming, Buffy pulled her stake in front of her and pushed it into her heart.

“Maybe not,” Buffy said as the female vampire disintegrated around her, “But I’m still here.” Buffy turned around, her stake flying out of her hands and embedding into a nearby vampire turning it to dust.

“Bring it on,” she said to the three vampires left.

They looked at each other cautiously. Buffy sighed dramatically. “Aww, come on! Just because she didn’t get me, doesn’t mean one of you wont.” She looked at them hopefully as two vampires lunged at her, the third running toward Dean and getting staked almost instantly.

Buffy quickly disposed of the two vampires and turned toward Sam and Dean with a smile.

“Alright! One Haklar demon left.”

“You seem to be pretty well known,” Dean said as she passed him on the way to the car. Buffy shrugged.

“Comes with the territory. They all say they’re gonna kill me but they never follow through.” She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone, hitting speed dial.

“Hey Will,” she said light-heartedly and despite himself, Dean felt a small surge of jealousy toward this Will guy. “Do you think you can light the way to the Haklar. I don’t have a lot of time left.” She listened as the three of them climbed into the car. “Yeah, it’s done. They were in the house though it was only a small nest. I had help from a couple of Hunters; that’s why it’s done early. I may as well fit the Haklar in before he can get a meal tonight.” Buffy listened again and looked up at Dean.

“Uh, sure,” she said hesitantly. Buffy pushed a button on her mobile and held it flat in her hand. “Go ahead Will.”

“Hello,” said a chirpy female voice and Dean pushed aside the relief in hearing that it was a woman.

“Hi,” answered Dean and Sam hesitantly.

“What are your names?” Sam looked to Dean.

“Dean and Sam Winchester,” Dean answered.

“Really?” came an excited male voice, followed by what sounded like someone falling off their chair.

“Shut up Andrew!” Buffy said into the phone.

“Yes quite,” said a British voice from the other end as Dean heard the sounds of someone being tackled. “I’ve met your father,” the British man continued, “He was a good man. I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks,” Sam said quietly whilst Dean remained stiff.

“How’s the spell going Will?” Buffy asked into the phone as she watched Dean.

“Almost there. I’ve found you guys, just let me track the demon.”

“Hey B,” a sultry voice said into the phone. Buffy looked at the phone.

“Hey Faith. How are the girls?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Five by five. You know how teenage girls are. Their skills ain’t half bad though. Took a small group out last night and that was a disaster.”

“Was someone hurt?” Buffy asked concerned, sitting forward in her seat. Faith laughed.  
“Well, Xander and Andrew were attacked. You know how it is B. Slaying makes you hungry and horny.” Sam and Dean both looked at Buffy who blushed. “When we got back, half went into the kitchen, the other half got the guys in the lounge.” Faith laughed again. “Andrew screamed like a little girl.” A loud ‘hey’ was heard by Andrew in the background. “Had to stop the girls before they could scratch that itch. Speaking of which,” Faith began.

“How’s the spell coming Will?” Buffy yelled loudly into the phone as both Dean and Faith laughed.

“Done!” Willow said excitedly. “Do you see it?” A glowing ball appeared on the bonnet on the car.

“Ooh, pretty! Thanks Will. I should be done soon and then I’ll head back up there. Should be back by morning.”

“Buffy, I really don’t think that is such a good idea,” Giles said and Buffy thought she could almost hear him cleaning his glasses. “I think you should stay somewhere overnight and get some sleep. Drive back when you are rested.”

“Giles,” Buffy began but was cut off by Faith.

“Watcher man’s right, B. The council has had to pay for three cars that you’ve totalled and you were awake then. It’s probably not a good idea for you to try and make the trip now.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

“I’ll see what happens. Talk to you guys tomorrow.” Buffy hung up the phone and looked at the Winchesters. “Follow the glowy thing. It should lead us straight to it.”

Dean started the engine and followed the light into the woods. Buffy climbed out of the car and pulled a curved knife from her belt. She ran ahead as she easily followed the light and Dean and Sam ran as fast as they could to keep up with her. Buffy stopped suddenly as the light disappeared and she saw the Haklar. She leapt forward and attacked as Dean and Sam drew up watching the fight already in progress.

Dean was surprised by the strength she seemed to display. Even though he had heard the whole ‘supernatural strength’ speech, seeing it in front of him was something different. Her muscles tensed and flexed as she moved around the Haklar like a jungle cat circling its prey. The Haklar, upon seeing the same predatory look in her eyes, took a chance and swung out, missing the Slayer by mere centimetres. She leapt into the air and kicked out at its chest, pushing it further back into the scrub and before it had a chance to regain footing she thrust the knife toward it, the steely blade slicing through its side. The Haklar moved quickly away from the Slayer as its roar of pain echoed off of the surrounding trees. The Winchesters were forgotten as both the Slayer and demon concentrated on the fight before them, each needing to be the victor.

Buffy moved forward and received a hit to the side of the face for her trouble. The Haklar stood and seemed to regain confidence as the injury was blocked from its mind and vengeance the foremost thought. It growled and the noise reverberated off of its chest but it was surprised that instead of instilling fear in the tiny Slayer before him, it only seemed to create humour.

Even though Buffy saw it coming, she didn’t have time to block each of the fast hits that came her way and more than one was going to leave a bruise. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she always did and returned with her own fierce force, several of the strikes hitting home and more than one doing serious damage. Buffy struck again, this time her blood covered blade slicing between the flimsy armour on the side and the Haklar bellowed in pain and flung its arm out throwing her into a nearby tree. Dean raised his gun and shot the demon in the head. It went down and stopped moving. Buffy stood awkwardly and walked over to the Haklar, pulling the knife from its side and wiping the gore off on the grass. She placed the knife back into her belt and walked over to Dean, her face scrunched in pain.

“Hold me,” she said coming to a stop in front of him.

“Huh?” Buffy nodded toward her shoulder.

“Oh, right.”

Dean held her shoulder with the palm of his hand and Buffy snaked her other arm around his waist as she pulled tightly, a loud popping sound audible as her shoulder slipped back into place. She gritted her teeth as she moaned in pain. Buffy pulled away from Dean and moved her arm, a small gasp escaping her lips.

“I’m right. Thanks,” she said offering a small smile which Dean returned.

“No problem.” Buffy looked at him once more and began walking back to the car rubbing her shoulder.

“Where to?” Dean asked as they climbed in the car. Buffy looked up.

“Um, the bar. I left my car there.”

Silence filled the car as Dean drove back to the bar, each lost in their own thoughts. Buffy rotated her shoulder around, the pain easing significantly with use. When the Impala pulled into the carpark, Buffy climbed nimbly out.

“Thanks for the help tonight,” she said addressing both brothers. She pulled a card out of her back pocket and handed it to Dean. “If you guys ever need any help with a case, let us know. Our address is on the back and if you’re ever in the area, stop by. See you later.”

Buffy gave a smile before she walked around the front of the Impala and hopped into her small 4WD. She started the engine and pulled out of the carpark, offering a small wave before fading down the road into the inky darkness.

Dean looked at the card in his hand before slipping it into his wallet.

“Where to now Sammy?” he asked with a smile. Sam looked momentarily stunned before pulling his laptop onto his lap and opening it. Dean reversed the car and came to a stop at the edge of the carpark.

“Well, left is a possible haunting and right is two missing teenagers,” Sam said looking up at Dean. Dean smiled.

“Right it is.” The Impala turned right out of the carpark and disappeared into the night.


End file.
